Archive talk:A/D Onslaught Assassin
The AB chain was for lolz-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 21:57, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :You need something to make Onslaught worth taking over Whirling Charge or a Warrior IAS, tbh. Also, there's Build:A/D_Grasping_Onslaught. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:26, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::That build did it wrong, and Whirling Charge has nothing on onslaught. Anyways the optional like remedy makes using onslaught more enviable then other builds. Signet of Pious Restraint is a good snare too. Harrier's Grasp is just idiotic to bring tbh.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 20:15, 14 August 2008 (EDT)-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 20:15, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::Falling Lotus Strike is in variants, so energy isnt hard either-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 05:31, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::And for the Caltrops variant, using Golden Lotus strike means the chain only takes 10 seconds to recharge instead of 12.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 05:41, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :"Whirling Charge has nothing on onslaught" Cept it's non-elite and serves the same purpose: IAS/IMS in one packet. --'› Srs Beans ' 05:42, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::Except people don't really use Whirling Charge without Grenth's Grasp. Elite Cripple vs Elite IAS/IMS. Plus, no need for Icy Daggers with this build. Build's freakin' sexy tbh. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 16:56, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::Weapon switching is nice. Selket Shadowdancer 14:45, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::You're forgetting one thing: With the elite cripple you get a non-elite IMS/IAS. --'› Srs Beans ' 14:59, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Current Votes Crossfire's and Gates' votes are just.. wrong. Probably about a previous version. If anyone thinks my vote's too high, just lemme know why. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 17:01, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :I don't feel your vote is entirely accurate. Build relies on enchantment for Deep Wound/IAS/IMS etc. While it wont shut you out completely it does diminish the builds effectiveness somewhat if you're enchantment is removed. Selket Shadowdancer 14:44, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::Grenth's Grasp Assassin. If that doesn't convince you, then vote low on that and I'll consider revising mine here. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 16:04, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::I don't believe I voted on it in the first place, and that doesn't change the fact that upto 100 damage from your spike is nullified if enchantments are removed, not to mention it slows you down alot making it easier to interrupt and removes your IMS allowing your target to kite easily if you don't take a snare in the optional. I'm not saying this build is bad, but I don't believe it is that good when one simple enchantment removal can do so much to hamper the builds effectiveness. Selket Shadowdancer 17:00, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::My point is it's got the same issues as another build that was vetted great. Except that build's bar can't even get off at all. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 17:20, 19 August 2008 (EDT) this build works pretty well... my team got 35 wins in ra/ta when our sin was running this Dysfuntional 20:21, 26 January 2009 (EST) :RA is srs bzns amirite? ~~ 21:00, 26 January 2009 (EST) I'm confused The Grenth's Grasp Assassin is Great but this is only sitting at a low Good? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:09, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :Snare, more reliable kd, and an enchant with a better recharge time for when removed. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 15:16, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :Eh, but it can fit a snare in the optional and the enchant isn't needed. Eh, let a BM look at it. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 15:31, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::See my point? Lol. It's the same build all in all, but this one has an optional. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:41, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, but other elites could be more useful. And Trampling is still a more reliable KD than Horns. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 15:42, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Not if your enchantment gets stripped, tbh. But if that happens, you're fucked in general on the other build. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:59, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Also, how is Grenth's Grasp useful, besides to fill certain niches? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 16:00, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :It pwns them RA scrubs.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:03, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Death Blossom As a variant for BoS, maybe? Spiking with pressure inbetween is good. --'ιtокагџ ιѕ ѕяѕвѕлѕ, ' 17:19, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :Done. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 17:21, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Other->Good Dunno if only BMs can do that or what...or if .03 is enough to make it good...just revert it if I'm being bad. - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We']][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 16:32, 7 November 2008 (EST) :As long as it's equal to or above 3.5, it should be in Good (or Great at 4.5). [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:36, 7 November 2008 (EST) Slight Buff Now you can't interrupt Onslaught! --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 07:23, 12 December 2008 (EST) :Well its easier on energy-- ChristmasRelyk 20:22, 13 December 2008 (EST)